


Boxing Day at Baker Street

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boxing Day, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Christmas isn't over at 221B





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> Love the Boxing Day tradition in the U.K. and elsewhere. Sort of lets you down more easily than- oh, December 26th? Here's the Valentine Candy displays.
> 
> Melody : Over the River and Through the Woods

Christmas is over, the bags and tags and wrapping is on the floor,  
Along with the tubes of peppermint lube, and all the clothes they wore.

Snug on the sofa, warmed by the fire, Sherlock and John both snore,  
There's biscuit crumbs and two bare bums,  
And gifts from the ADULT STORE !

***~***

Yesterday morning when they awoke, dear Sherlock was like a kid,  
He grabbed every gift and gave them a lift, while tearing off each lid.

John had to giggle to see his love, and all the things he did,  
But truth be told he couldn't scold,  
'Cause Sherlock he can't forbid !

***~***

Christmas Day dinner was quite a treat, when Sherlock gave John the "Goose",  
Then after they ate, until very late, The Boys really cut loose.

What they got up to, no one can say, the bed took much abuse,  
They were not prim, they both could swim,  
In all of the manhood juice !

***~***

Boxing Day's dawning with grunts and groans, from two very tired souls,  
The flat is a wreck, you needn't to check, they emptied the Wassail Bowls,

But don't you worry, because you see, each other they will console,  
They'll give applause to Santa Claus,  
Who gave John a stiff North Pole !

**Author's Note:**

> To DaisyFairy who is, I hope, having a lovely Boxing Day, and to ChrisCalledMe Sweetie who NEEDS a relaxing December 26th.
> 
> As for me, just had to have one more day with The Boys before Christmas is over.


End file.
